


Distance

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, THERE MAY BE GORE, There will definitely be angst, a lot of this will probably b pretty ooc im not the best at staying true to characters, credit to @pkm.dragon for excellent fic name, i still dont really know how to use ao3 so please be patient with me :')
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: With Tubbo becoming president and Tommy growing more restless and dangerous, a chasm is breaking out between the two friends.Can they fix what years of war and loss has created, or will they let history repeat itself?
Relationships: please - Relationship, please dont ship tommy and tubbo please please please, this is not a story for shipping
Kudos: 17





	Distance

Manberg -- L'manberg, was at peace. The bad guys died and the good guys lived, just as it should be. The presidency had been passed around like everyone was competing in a very important game of hot potato, and Tubbo was the loser-- or the winner, depends on how you look at it.

Tommy saw it as a loss. His dear friend hardly ever had time for him anymore, always so busy with presidential business. The blond felt like he had been abandoned.  
Sure, friends get older, they grow apart. But not Tommy and Tubbo! They were supposed to be best friends forever, yet Tubbo abandoning Tommy felt like awfully un-best friend type behavior. This was exactly why Tommy didn't want Tubbo to become president. He took it way too seriously in Tommy's eyes.

It wasn't like they weren't best friends anymore, at least not to Tubbo. Tubbo just had more responsibilities now. He was running the entirety of L'manberg. As much as he loved his cabinet, they weren't too helpful with anything. It took Tubbo far too much effort just to get Quackity to put on some clothing and behave decently, and Fundy was often busy being a moody, orphaned, hardly-teenager dealing with a reformed (but deceased) madman of a father. 

Though Tommy was the vice president, he didn't behave as such. Tubbo was always patient with the blonde despite his immature antics. He figured that the loss of Wilbur and betrayal from Techno affected him much more than he would admit. Hell, Tubbo still felt the stabbing grief in his stomach every time he thought about the war for too long. Now all the boy wanted was peace and prosperity for L'manberg. But Tommy didn't seem to be ready for peace. 

While all of the past events had matured the new president far beyond his physical age, Tommy still seemed to be as reckless and headstrong as ever, jumping face-first into terrible decisions. Tubbo figured Tommy missed the rush of war, the excitement, and fear. Or maybe he really hadn't been changed at all by the past.

Tommyinnit stood in Fundy's new home in L'manberg. He dug through the half-fox's chests, hoping to find anything good. The ginger man was off doing something somewhere, probably trying to scam someone, probably people who were new to L'manberg.  
The blonde managed to find a few unused ender pearls. He smiled triumphantly and began to shove them into his bag. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice. Oh God, Tommy thought, this prick again. 

"You really shouldn't steal from people, Tommy." The voice taunted. It was Wilbur's spectral form, dubbed 'Ghostbur'. Though Tommy couldn't see the bastard, he still flipped off the air where he imagined his late brother to be.

"Fuck you, I do what I want, bitch." Tommy said, grabbing some carrots from the chest just to spite Wilbur. The blonde suddenly felt what seemed to be a smack on the top of his head. He looked up to see Ghostbur smiling down at him with that typical taunting older brother look. Though Tommy was annoyed with him, it still felt nice to have the 'real' Wilbur back-- as back as he could be.

"Could I glance in there?" Asked Wilbur, not waiting for an answer. He moved beside his younger brother and began to dig through Fundy's chest. In all honesty, Wilbur was looking for one specific book. It was a scrapbook initially created by Phil, which was handed down to Wilbur when he and Sally had Fundy. 

Wilbur couldn't remember what was in the book, but he remembered passing it onto Fundy whenever the boy decided to run for president with Niki. He knew something bad happened after those days, though, since he had no recollection of them. Fundy had probably told him what happened at some point, but it fell upon deaf, ghostly ears.

"Move over prick, you look all sappy and sad and it's ruining my mood," Tommy grumbled, trying to push Wilbur aside. Instead of getting the ghost to move, he just went right through the man. Oh yeah, he's a ghost.  
Wilbur sighed a bit and moved back, turning to look outside of Fundy's window. New L'manberg was coming along nicely. Tubbo was doing an excellent job as president.

After a few moments of silence, Tommy turned to look at Wilbur, his eyes showing a rare softness. Sensing Tommy's stare, Wilbur turned around. The blonde immediately hardened again, huffing.

"Your son's stuff is shit." Huffed the teen, crossing his arms. 

"TOMMY!" 

Tommy whipped around, spotting the fox at the door, obviously fuming. The blonde smiled wide (though it looked more like a grimace) and slammed the lid of Fundy's chest closed with a loud BANG. 

"Heyyy, Fundy, friend!" Tommy said, faking friendliness in a comedic manner. He glanced over to where Wilbur had previously been. Now all he could see was Wilbur's eyes, which disappeared as well with a blink. Fundy stomped over to the teen, his gross little fox hands balled into fists. The hybrid was considerably shorter than Tommy, so he had to stare up at the teen with angry eyes. Those eyes looked a lot like Wilbur's.

"Were you stealing from me again?" Fundy asked, gritting his teeth. 

"Nooo of course not! I was only- organizing- your things!" Tommy said, his nervousness pretty apparent. Fundy inhaled sharply through his nose and opened the chest, revealing the mess that Tommy had created while going through his things.

"So this is 'organized'?" Fundy asked, now looking thoroughly pissed off. He could've sworn he heard Wilbur's laugh. Oh great, Fundy thought, that prick is here too. 

"Wilbur I know you're here." Huffed the ginger teen, turning to the space where he heard the laugh. Tommy took advantage of Fundy's momentary distraction and fished one of the stolen ender pearls from his bag. He dashed to the door, which Fundy had left open, and threw the greenish orb as far as he could.

Meanwhile, Tubbo stood at the border of Dream's land, awaiting the newcomer. He had agreed to give this mysterious newcomer a tour, as he was of some importance to Niki. Tubbo figured a friend of Niki's was a friend of his. Nonetheless, the boy was still nervous. This person was said to be part enderman, and he was aware of how dangerous endermen could be. 

Tubbo glanced towards the woods, hearing quite a ruckus. Suddenly a half-black, half-white man stood in front of him. The first thing noticed about him was that he was very tall. The half-enderman stood before Tubbo, a hand held out and a wide smile on his face. Tubbo quickly grabbed the man's hand and shook it, hoping he didn't notice how clammy his hands were.

"You must be Tubbo, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Ranboo, Niki's brother!" Said the man-- Ranboo. Tubbo raised his eyebrows in surprise. Niki had a brother? An enderman brother? Was she half-enderman too?

"Nice to meet you, Ranboo. I dunno if you've already been told, but I'm in charge of giving you the grand tour!" Tubbo said, starting towards the wood path he and Tommy had frequented together before Tubbo's presidency. 

"Woah- so is all of this L'manberg?" Ranboo asked, jogging to catch up with Tubbo. Tubbo noted that the guy sort of sounded like a more alive Technoblade.

"Oh- no, no. Most of this is Dream's land. You'll know L'manberg when you see it." Tubbo said, laughing a bit. Ranboo laughed also, the male's laugh being mildly terrifying. It sounded a lot like an angry enderman, but Tubbo supposed that made sense.

"Niki has told me great things about your land! I'm so excited to get to see her again. Is she still adventurous?" Ranboo asked, smiling down at Tubbo, who was trying to start the tour.

"Um- no, not really. She's mostly a builder now. She's got a bakery nearby- which I'll show you during our tour-"

"Oh, man! She used to be so wild when we were kids! Did she ever tell you about the time we tried to go to the Endlands, only to get trapped in the Nether?" Ranboo reminisced. Ranboo talking about Niki reminded Tubbo of how Wilbur speaks of Technoblade and Tommy. It makes him smile a bit.

"Ranboo- Ranboo!" Tubbo huffed, finally getting Ranboo to stop talking, "We really ought to start the tour, I'm sure Niki is very excited to see you!" Tubbo said, actually growing quite fond of the man. He seemed so lighthearted, a rare type of person in this land. Most of the L'manbergians had been stiffened and hardened by war. Even Quackity seemed to behave more bitter nowadays. Tubbo figured Ranboo would be a welcome breath of fresh air. 

Eventually, the two managed to make it through the tour, though it lasted much longer than necessary due to Ranboo's very talkative nature. Tubbo hardly even minded. Spending time with Ranboo made him feel less stressed out. Tommy used to have the same effect on him, but now the blonde's antics just furthered Tubbo's stress. 

The two now stood before a small cleaning where Puffy, Niki, and Eret sat, dining on some berries and cheese. The picnicking group didn't seem to notice Tubbo and Ranboo. Before Tubbo could say anything to the trio, Ranboo appeared behind Niki and covered her eyes. The girl yelled in surprise while the other two panicked.

"Hey, stranger!" Ranboo said, uncovering Niki's eyes. The woman stood up, recognizing that voice. She turned and smiled, wrapping her arms around Ranboo.

"Oh, Ranboo, I missed you!" Niki sighed, causing the others to look at each other in confusion. Tubbo moved towards the group, his awkwardness showing. 

"That's- uhm- Niki's brother," Tubbo murmured to the group, gesturing towards the siblings.

"Niki? You didn't tell me you had a brother!" Eret said, surprised.

"Yeah! What else are you hiding from us, Niki?" Puffy asked jokingly.

"I'm sure I've mentioned him before.." Niki said, playfully rolling her eyes. Ranboo punched her shoulder softly and stared at her with fake indignation.

"You didn't tell them about your big brother? What am I to you, old news?" Ranboo teased, smiling towards Puffy and Eret, who both observed the siblings. Tubbo stood aside, unsure of what to with himself. The boy had gotten pretty used to taking orders. He still struggled to take charge. 

Tubbo eventually got tired of standing by while the others talked, so he snuck off, taking a moment to appreciate his solitude. It was rare for the president to have an idle moment. He was always talking to someone, always dealing with international affairs. Tubbo was very grateful to be leading L'manberg, but it got exhausting. Sometimes he missed the simpler times, but even the simpler times were littered with war and loss. 

Tubbo knew the perfect place to take a break.

Tommy now stood alone at the bench where he and Tubbo had so often sat, listening to the blonde's discs. Tommy missed his best friend greatly. He thought back to all the good times they had together. Fighting Dream, causing chaos, fighting in wars. The glory days.  
Tommy spotted something in the corner of his eye. He turned his head, spotting the familiar face of his best friend. Tubbo looked much older now.

"Are you going to say hello or just stand there like a bitch?" Tommy teased, smiling towards Tubbo. Tubbo offered an exhausted smile in return, walking over to the bench where Tommy stood.

"Niki's brother arrived today. I gave him the grand tour. He's a bit weird, I think you'd like him." Tubbo said, blue eyes not quite looking at Tommy. 

"What's that supposed to mean? D'you think I'm weird? Bit rude, Tubbo." Tommy said, laughing. Tubbo started to stammer, trying to stop Tommy from going off on one of his rants. The two stood there, joking around and arguing for much more time than the president had to spare. It almost felt like the simpler times.

But alas, Tubbo's presidential duties came knocking in the form of a thoroughly bothered human-fox-mix who was shouting rather loudly.

"Tubbo? Tubbo?! Tub- Oh thank God you're here! Ranboo is wreaking havoc!" Cried the ginger, glancing over to Tommy, whose smile was dropping quickly. Tubbo turned and offered Tommy a quick smile.

"This was fun!" Said Tubbo, behaving awfully formal once more, turning to follow Fundy.

"Yeah...." Tommy said, watching as Tubbo left him alone once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this got a 99/100 on grammarly, hows that for phenomenal lol
> 
> how the honk do you italicize things on here?!
> 
> im working on a playlist for this fic idk if i'll ever share it.

**Author's Note:**

> please don't share this to any ccs, i will delete this if that happens.
> 
> feel free to leave comments n speculations
> 
> \SHAMELESS SELF PROMOTION/  
> instagram: @lordfishtoes  
> twitter (im not active much): @lordfishtoes
> 
> feel free to follow me if you'd like :)


End file.
